Stupid Human
by NERC
Summary: The horcruxes affected who ever touched them. What about Nagini. She was one. And no one else would be able to help her. What if she didn't want to help Voldemort? What if she had no choice?


**AN: written for the quid ditch league competition round seven. Prompt: Nagini. **

**Disclimer: unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Stupid human.

Stupid, stupid human.

He has displeased my master. Master wants him dead.

But I respect the stupid human.

I don't want to kill him.

I think he would be fun to talk to. Master is bad.

Master will not win.

Master does not deserve to be called Master.

Go to Godric's Hollow said Master. Hide in a dead woman's body he said.

Kill him he said.

I hoped the young speaker would not fall for such a trick.

But the stupid human fell for it.

So I attacked him.

Stupid me.

Why attack the young speaker?

The evil one put magic in me.

The evil one controls me.

The evil one should not be my master.

I will die because of the evil one.

I must die.

Or he cannot.

I hope the young stupid human speaker kills me soon.

Or I might kill him.

* * *

Hogwarts?

I take it back - the young speaker isn't the most stupid human I know.

That title goes to the evil one.

Attack Hogwarts he says.

Stupid stupid human.

Hogwarts?

Really?

It is one of the most protected places in Britain.

Not to mention the young speaker will probably show up.

The evil one has no chance.

Stay with me he says.

I must protect you he says.

Stupid human.

The young speaker knows of the magic he put in me.

The young one wants me dead.

So I shall die.

Stupid human.

He won't beat the young one.

Sure, he will get into Hogwarts eventually.

But the younger one will have prepared them.

They'll be ready.

They'll be waiting.

The evil one and his army don't stand a chance.

* * *

I'm beginning to think the whole human race is stupid.

This man helped the evil one?

Yes, he was protecting someone, but he still helped the evil one.

Stupid humans.

I fear for this one's life.

I see him a lot he makes the odd-coloured-weird-smelling drinks.

The humans have a word for them but I cannot remember it.

This one used to be important to the evil one.

But now there is something else more important.

The stick -a wand I think-the drink master had given to the evil one.

The evil one wanted control over it but it was we controlled by the drink maker.

I feel my body moving.

The evil one is telling me to bite him. To kill him.

I want to refuse.

I try to.

But it's no use.

The evil one's magic takes control of me.

And within seconds my fangs are deep in the drink maker's flesh.

The young speaker and his friends are outside.

I can smell them.

Thankfully the evil one does not notice.

We leave and I hope that will be the last person I kill.

* * *

Stupid humans.

Why haven't they killed me yet?

The evil one will not die if they don't kill me.

The young speaker knows this.

I've been trying not to fight.

To not attack anyone.

But I can only battle that evil one's powers for so long.

They want to kill me.

So what's taking them so long.

Stupid time wasting humans.

* * *

Stupid human.

Brave human.

But still a stupid human.

He goes against the evil one.

Good human.

But still stupid human.

A flaming hat?

Really, the evil one is certainly insane.

But the brave one is starting to move again.

There is something in that hat.

A blade.

Oh smart human.

Yes I need to die.

Sharp pain.

Then nothing.

* * *

Nothingness.

Darkness.

Peace.

I feel lighter than I have in years.

The evil one's magic is finally gone.

I am finally free.

He can no longer control me.

I hope the brave one is okay.

The evil one will not be pleased with my demise.

However, I am extremely grateful for what he did.

* * *

Where am I?

Hogwarts?

Why am I here?

I look around.

I see humans everywhere.

The drink maker is here.

So are others I know are dead.

The basilisk - she should be here.

I need to find her.

* * *

I make my way to the Chamber of Secrets.

I get down and it is filled with snakes.

And in the middle, conversing with the basilisk, is Lord Slytherin.

I truly hope he's not what the evil one thinks he is.

He turns around and smiles warmly.

'Nagini', he says to me.

'We been waiting for you.'

* * *

I am amazed at the welcome I am given.

'The welcome of a hero' Lord Slytherin had said.

'A hero?' I had asked 'What have I done?'

He looked at me in shock.

'You defied my stupid heir.' He had replied.

'Many would have.' I had said.

'No.' He disagreed. 'Not many would defy speaker, not many could.'

'But I couldn't.' I said.

'True.' He agreed. 'But not because he was a speaker. No if it had been just that you would have been fine. He used ancient and evil magics on you. And yet you still fought him. You have my respect Nagini.'

I didn't reply.

I didn't know how to.

Because for me?

Lord Slytherin's respect was the highest of all honours.

* * *

Years later the young speaker showed up.

And eventually so did the brave one. I motioned to Lord Slytherin across the yard that the brave one was behind him.

'Mr Longbottom.' I hear him say.

'Professor Slytherin.' He replied.

'On behalf of a friend I'd like to thank you.'

'Thank me? For what.'

'She had no control of herself, you killing her, freed her.'

He looked taken aback.

'Who was it?'

'Nagini.'

'Voldemort's snake?'

Lord Slytherin nodded.

'Well, ah, I don't know how to answer that.'

Lord Slytherin laughed.

'Then don't.' He said and walked back across the courtyard.

I smiled.

And the brave stupid human stood there, very confused.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
